Phantom Kiss
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Setelah Seirin memenangkan pertandingan melawan Hakuryou, Kuroko bertemu untuk yang ketiga kalinya dengan sang mantan kapten Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou. Bisa dibilang ini sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Bertemu di malam Minggu dengan waktu yang tak menentu, seolah itu hanya kebetulan semata. / Don't Like, Don't Read! / Cover NOT Mine!


**Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **Phantom Kiss** by **Oto Ichiiyan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (garing)**

 **Pair : AkaKuro**

 **Warning :** One-shoot. Full of Kuroko's POV. OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya mau buat fanfic fluffy singkat, tapi jadi kepanjangan. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

Hari ini SMA Seirin menang melawan SMA Hakuryou, 89 - 87. Dengan begitu, Seirin berhasil melaju ke babak penyisihan Inter High. Lawan selanjutnya adalah Akademi Seihou. Sialnya, kami harus melawan dua Raja dalam satu hari.

Aku berjalan sendiri di pinggir jalan raya setelah memisahkan diri dari Kagami-kun karena ingin mampir ke toko buku. Novel yang kuincar sudah berada di dalam tas. Kakiku melangkah menuju rumah yang ada di perumahan dekat kuil Tenka.

"Kuroko." Seseorang memanggilku, sontak aku berhenti melangkah.

Aku menahan napas tanpa sadar. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Tubuhku berbalik sembilan puluh derajat menghadap jalan raya. "Akashi-kun?" gumamku setelah melihat siapa sosok yang sudah berdiri satu meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou, mantan kapten Teikou yang sempat kusalahkan atas hancurnya janji antara aku dan Ogiwara-kun. Tapi sampai sekarang, aku masih belum mengerti tentang dirinya yang merubah panggilannya padaku menjadi 'Kuroko' lagi. Saat pertama kali mendengarnya, hatiku merasa lega bercampur dengan rasa senang dan bingung.

"Baru pulang latihan?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekatiku.

"Iya. Akashi-kun sendiri? Menemui ayah Akashi-kun?" tanyaku balik.

Tiap kami bertemu, ia selalu bilang kalau dirinya datang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo untuk menemui ayahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaanku. "Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk menginap saja di sini, tapi Otousan tak mau membuatku dikejar waktu besok. Toh, hari Minggu aku diharuskan untuk beristirahat seharian penuh di asrama," jelasnya.

Aku bergumam tidak jelas. "Supir Akashi-kun kemana?" tanyaku bingung. Mobil hitam yang biasa ia tumpangi tak terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau ia akan pulang ke Kyoto dengan kereta.

"Aku menyuruhnya ke tempat pengisian bensin untuk istirahat sebentar. Tahu sendiri 'kan perjalanan ke Kyoto cukup menguras tenaga," sahutnya.

"Benar juga." Aku mengangguk.

Dari gerak-geriknya, aku tahu kalau Akashi-kun masih ingin bicara denganku. Ia memandangiku terus sejak tadi. Aku merasakan atmosfer yang aneh sekarang. Agak... canggung bagiku.

"Mau mampir ke taman dulu?" ajakku.

"Mm, ke kuil saja, dekat dengan rumahmu, kan?"

Taman kota yang jadi tempat biasa aku bermain basket dengan Otousan dulu ada di depan mata. Tapi Akashi-kun menolak dan kami jalan beriringan ke kuil Tenka, kuil yang dimaksudnya tadi. Kami tidak bicara sama sekali selama perjalanan ke kuil. Aku bingung mencari topik pembicaraan. Sejak awal pertemuan waktu itu, ia bilang tak ingin membahasnya di saat kami berdua bertemu. Tapi yang terlintas di pikiranku hanya basket.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Eh?"

Akashi-kun tersenyum. "Tapi bukan klub basketnya yang ingin kudengar."

"Aku mengerti," balasku seraya tersenyum geli. Kami sudah sampai di pintu masuk kuil Tenka lalu menaiki beberapa anak tangga. "Masih seperti biasa. Tugas menumpuk dan aku harus bergadang untuk mengerjakannya. Sampai pernah mimisan saat di sekolah," ceritaku dengan nada datar plus tawa hambar di akhir.

"Karena kau sering menundanya?" Kekehan pelan terdengar dari lawan bicara.

"Bukan. Aku hanya kesulitan mengatur waktu," elakku.

"Hmm~ Sudah tahu kesulitan mengatur waktu, tapi masih menundanya, ya."

Aku berdecak lalu berjalan cepat menuju samping kuil yang sering dijadikan tempat berteduh beberapa orang saat hujan.* "Aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku lebih lama saja, bukan bermaksud untuk menunda, Akashi-kun," elakku lagi. Tubuhku berbalik ke arahnya, "Latihannya memang tidak seberat saat di Teikou, tapi itu cukup menguras tenaga."

Akashi-kun tertawa pelan. Terlihat anggun karena menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. "Teikou, ya..."

Kakiku berhenti dan berjongkok di samping kuil. "Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengungkitnya, ya?"

"Ya, karena dengan basket, kita bisa bertemu."

Akashi-kun ikut berjongkok di sisi kananku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi-kun bisa mengatakan hal yang cukup romantis," ujarku setengah memuji. Agak aneh karena tiba-tiba ia bicara seperti itu. Seolah pertemuan kami jadi terdengar agak istimewa, padahal menurutku itu biasa saja.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Nona Kuroko," ucapnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Seharusnya 'tuan', Akashi-kun," koreksiku.

"Oh, padahal lebih cocok begitu."

Mataku mendelik ke arahnya yang dibalas dengan memalingkan wajah. "Akashi-kun, kau jadi makin aneh sekarang," akuku.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Akashi-kun memang kembali seperti 'dulu', tapi tetap ada yang beda. Aku tidak mengerti," jelasku. Aku menengok ke arahnya, begitu juga dengan Akashi-kun. "Waktu itu 'kau' bilang, Akashi-kun ada ada dua. Tapi sekarang aku jadi berpikir, kalau kau salah hitung," lanjutku.

Ia malah menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Tidak mengerti.

"Akashi-kun yang ada di hadapanku... jadi lebih lembut dan..."

"Dan?" Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah Akashi-kun.

"...tidak jadi. Seringaianmu menyebalkan."

Saat wajahku ingin menengok ke arah yang lain, tangan Akashi-kun menahan daguku untuk tidak berpaling. Wajahnya mendekatiku, reflek aku mundur. Kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi ada di atas lutut kini meremas celanaku. Takut dan gugup. Tapi ia kembali mendekat seolah ingin memakanku.

"A-Akashi-ku—"

— _bruk_. Aku sukses jatuh duduk menyamping.

 _Deg, deg, deg._

Jantungku berdebar dan membuat napasku memburu. Ia masih memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tangan kanannya yang sempat menahan daguku masih mengudara sebelum digunakan untuk menutup mulut. Tubuhnya bergetar, tapi bukan karena udara malam yang berhembus. Melainkan karena menahan tawa melihat reaksiku tadi.

"Akashi-kun, itu tidak lucu." Mataku memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Hmph, iya iya. Maaf, itu reflek."

"Reflek dari mananya?" sahutku tidak terima sambil kembali berjongkok dengan sedikit menyerong ke arahnya dan menepuk pelan celanaku yang terkena pasir. "Jelas-jelas kau berniat untuk mempermainkanku," kataku lagi.

"Iya, iya. Jangan langsung cemberut gitu, dong," balasnya sambil mencubit pipi kananku.

Semakin lama, ia semakin berani main kontak fisik denganku. Sampai mencubit pipiku segala. Aku jadi semakin takut kalau kepribadiannya bertambah lagi. Atau memang sudah bertambah tapi Akashi-kun tidak menyadarinya?

Tunggu.

Dulu juga pernah.

Iya. Sewaktu aku ikut bertanding untuk pertama kalinya bersama yang lain. Aku yang gugup melakukan banyak kesalahan, bahkan dalam hitungan detik, aku terjatuh dan mimisan. Untuk menenangkanku, Akashi-kun mengarahkanku lalu menunjuk ke tengah dadaku.

"..."

"Kuroko, mukamu merah. Demam mendadak?"

Reflek kedua tanganku menangkup pipi. Terasa panas walau samar-samar. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ada apa denganku? Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak demam. Suhu badanku normal," kataku.

"Hmm..." Gumaman Akashi-kun terdengar seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Sudahlah, lalu bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mata merahnya yang agak menggelap karena minimnya penerangan itu berkedip sekali lalu tersenyum. "Sama. Belajar di sekolah, latihan, istirahat, makan, mandi, mengerjakan tugas, tidur. Tak ada yang spesial, mungkin?" jawabnya dengan nada agak jenaka.

"Hidupmu terdengar datar, ya?" komentarku.

"Yaaa, kecuali hari ini."

"Hmm? Ada yang spesial di hari ini?"

Akashi-kun tersenyum lagi padaku. Aneh. Memang ada sesuatu di wajahku?

Suara permainan piano terdengar mengintrupsi pembicaraan kami. Ringtone ponsel Akashi-kun. "Aku angkat telpon dulu," izinnya seraya berdiri supaya aku tidak mendengar obrolan teleponnya.

Aku memperhatikan sosok itu dari posisiku yang masih berjongkok. Suaranya terdengar santai namun tegas di keheningan malam.

Kegiatan menelponnya terhenti lalu ia memandangku tanpa ikut berjongkok lagi. "Supir sudah memintaku pulang ke Kyoto. Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol lebih lama lagi denganmu," ujarnya seraya memandang ke atas. Menatap langit penuh bintang.

"...lagipula 'kan sudah malam, Akashi-kun. Supirmu tidak ingin mengambil risiko berbahaya kalau pulang terlalu larut," sahutku.

"Ya, benar juga, sih." Ia tersenyum sambil memandangku.

Seperti sebuah sihir, senyumnya menular padaku.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang ke rumahmu," ajaknya tiba-tiba sekaligus menawarkan jasanya padaku.

Mataku menyipit. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sekali ini saja, ya?" tawarnya.

Tangan kiri Akashi-kun terulur padaku, bermaksud membantuku untuk bangun dari posisi jongkok. Aku pun menerima uluran itu. Ia menarikku untuk bangun. Saat tubuhku sudah sepenuhnya berdiri, justru wajahnya mendekati wajahku lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Karena kaget, aku tak berkutik saat jarak antara wajah kami tidak lebih dari 5 cm.

Aku berhenti bernapas. Ia menggenggam tangan kananku dengan erat. Jarak hampir dimakan habis olehnya secara sepihak sebelum aku menutup mata.

Tiga detik berlalu, hanya hembusan napas menyapa wajahku. Mataku terbuka. Akashi-kun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memandang lurus ke kedua mataku yang sempat tertutup. Mulutnya berada tepat setengah centi meter di depan mulutku. Sekali bergerak, bibir kami bisa bersentuhan. Tanpa sadar, sedari tadi aku menahan napas.

Secara perlahan aku menghembuskan napas lewat mulutku yang sedikit terbuka.

Akashi-kun bergeming dari posisinya. Ia terus menatapku tajam, namun pandangannya sarat akan makna. Aku sendiri tidak paham, apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan saat ini. Sampai melakukan...

Oh tidak, Akashi-kun ingin menciumku...?

Ingin mencuri ciuman pertamaku!?

Tangan kiriku yang bebas perlahan kugerakkan menuju mulutku. Guna menyelamatkan ciuman pertamaku. Aku masih normal. Aku tidak mau direbut oleh laki-laki, terutama Akashi-kun.

 _Slap_.

Tiga ujung jariku menjadi pembatas yang sukses membuat bibirnya mencium ujung jemariku. Begitu juga dengan bibirku yang mencium bagian dalam jari-jariku.

"Puh." Akashi-kun tertawa lalu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Akashi-kun, itu **sangat** tidak lucu. Kau hampir mencuri ciuman pertamaku," protesku dengan nada datar. Tangan kiriku masih menutupi bibir. Takut ia akan mengulangi tindakan anehnya lagi.

Ia tak membalas, tapi malah mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kananku.

"Akashi-kun, benar-benar aneh," gumamku lalu kembali menggerakkan tangan kiri ke sisi tubuhku. Aku meringis begitu sadar kalau tanganku bergetar. Jantungku berdebar dan aku tak berani menatap Akashi-kun yang kurasa masih memandangiku secara intens. Ia seperti tengah menelanjangiku sekarang.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang, Kuroko."

Tangannya menarikku.

Kekuatannya setara dengan Kagami-kun, kurasa. Mungkin lebih? Ia berjalan di depanku, memimpin jalan, setelah membenarkan posisi tanganku di genggamannya. Apa maksudnya ini? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti.

"Akashi-kun?" panggilku.

Tapi ia tak menggubris panggilanku.

Kaki kami melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Sesampainya di bawah, aku melangkah mengimbanginya. Berusaha berjalan di sisi Akashi-kun.

"Kau pernah dengar... phantom kiss?"

"Huh? Phantom...?"

Kulihat ia tersenyum. "Itu yang kulakukan tadi padamu."

Sontak tangan kananku ingin lepas dari genggamannya. Tapi sekali lagi, kekuatanku masih tidak sebanding dengannya. "Jadi, Akashi-kun benar-benar ingin menciumku!? Aku ini 'kan laki-laki," protesku lagi.

"Awalnya hanya iseng, kok," sahutnya dengan tenang.

Sengaja kutabrakan tubuhku padanya. "Serius, itu tidak lucu."

"Ahahaha, tapi ekspresimu benar-benar membuatku gemas."

"Akashi-kun sedang sakit sepertinya. Hari ini kau bertingkah aneh."

Ia mengeratkan lagi genggamannya. "Mungkin karena aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu tanpa disengaja. Bukankah ini yang dinamakan takdir?"

"Ucapanmu membuatku merinding, Akashi-kun."

Walau begitu, aku tak bisa menampik kenyataan kalau jantungku merusuh di dalam dadaku. Seolah ingin keluar begitu saja karena rasa senang. Tunggu? Aku merasa senang?

"Sudah, sampai sini saja. Rumahku sudah dekat. Lebih baik Akashi-kun minta supirmu untuk menjemput di kuil saja. Kembalilah ke sana," suruhku seraya melepaskan tanganku. Kami berhenti tepat di bawah lampu penerangan yang terpasang di tiang listrik.

Walau jalanannya sepi, tapi aku tetap merasa risih.

Ia menurut untuk melepas tanganku. "Baiklah, tapi aku ingin mengantarmu."

"Jangan keras kepala. Aku ini laki-laki dan aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

Akashi-kun menatapku. "Please?"

"..."

"...kau marah karena aku menciummu?" tanyanya.

"...memang itu dianggap ciuman?" tanyaku balik.

"Namanya juga phantom kiss. Pasti termasuk ciuman, kan?"

"Meski tidak bersentuhan?" Alisku mengkerut saat melihatnya mengangguk. Serius, aku pusing seketika mendengarnya. Apa-apaan sih, tingkah Akashi-kun? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku akan melihatmu dari sini sampai kau menghilang dari pandanganku," putusnya setelah meminta maaf.

Aku diam memandangi wajah Akashi-kun.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku bergeming di tempat. Otakku masih kacau.

Ia menghela napas. "Aku sudah bilang minta maaf. Aku juga sudah bilang tidak akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Lalu apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya bingung. Tak lama sudut bibir kirinya terangkat sedikit. "Ingin menarik kata-katamu barusan?" tebaknya.

Suara decak kesalku terdengar. "Berhenti main-main. Baiklah, aku duluan. Terima kasih atas phantom kiss-nya, Akashi-kun."

Tanpa mendengar balasan darinya, aku pun melangkah lagi menuju ke rumah.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Kuroko," katanya tanpa berteriak.

Saking heningnya malam, suara Akashi-kun masih bisa terdengar.

Tangan kiriku terangkat ke atas lalu melambaikannya dua kali sambil menundukkan wajah. Lalu punggung tanganku itu kupakai untuk menutup sebagian wajahku. Aku merasa wajahku memanas sekarang.

Phantom kiss...

Phantom kiss...

Phantom kiss...

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali dengan cepat. Berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan kejadian saat di kuil Tenka tadi. Sungguh, itu kejadian yang sangat memalukan yang pernah kualami.

Ciumanku hampir direbut!

Apa yang dipikirkan Akashi-kun, sih!?

Bertanya pun belum tentu dijawab dengan benar olehnya. Tapi mungkin memang benar kalau ia hanya iseng mempermainkanku seperti itu.

Ponselku bergetar di saku celana. Sontak aku berhenti melangkah untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

* * *

 _[From : Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Subject : Tembok_

 _Perhatikan jalanmu. Kau ingin mencium tembok? Dari pada itu, lebih baik kau menciumku, Kuroko. Yang pasti akan kubalas dengan senang hati.]_

* * *

Kepalaku terangkat. Aku sudah sampai di pertigaan jalan dan hampir menabrak tembok. Sial!

* * *

 _[To : Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Subject : Re: Tembok_

 _Diamlah. Ini semua gara-gara Akashi-kun yang meracuni otakku dengan ciuman aneh itu. Lain kali akan kubalas. Bersiaplah.]_

* * *

Aku sempat menengok ke belakang. Ia masih berdiri di bawah lampu. Kemudian tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel melambai ke arahku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Tanpa membalas aku pun berjalan belok ke kiri. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai rumah.

Ponselku bergetar lagi.

* * *

 _[From : Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Subject : Re: Tembok_

 _Akan kutunggu balasanmu di pertemuan selanjutnya dengan senang hati, Kuroko. Jangan sampai menabrak tembok atau tiang listrik, ya.]_

* * *

"Ugh, _nanda yo sore_?" gerutuku.

Aku memilih untuk berlari kecil menujur rumah.

Awas kau, Akashi-kun!

 **~ END ~**

*Ingat Ao Haru Ride? Anggap aja kuilnya sama, ya! XD

Hei! :)

Saya balik lagi dengan one shoot yang awalnya mau dibuat fluffy tapi jadi kepanjangan begini. Saya gak tahu apa ini disebut fluffy atau bukan, jadi keputusannya ada di tangan readers.

Lewat fanfic ini, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada readers yang sudah memberikan review di fanfic Photo saya. **Big thanks for ryuu-chaan, Eren, Akashi lina, Akakuro Fanatic, dan silent readers.**

Untuk sequel, bisakah ini dianggap sequel? Walau alur waktunya mundur dari fanfic Photo. Tapi kayaknya gak cocok ya? #ketawagegulingan

Oke, kapan-kapan saya buatin happy ending AkaKuro tapi gak tau kapan. Tunggu inspirasi datang ke otak saya. :)

Maaf, kebanyakan cuap-cuap, jadi sampai sini saja.

Bye, bye!

Terima kritik dan saran lewat review maupun PM.

Sankyuu!

CHAU!


End file.
